big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpxnieI
'BriskRetreat '''was a houseguest in Big Brother 9. Biography ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - I feel so amazing and excited because I've been practically studying the group. Past seasons, other houseguests, their placements... everything! I'm ready to come into the game with full force, so I hope the other houseguests are ready for this tiger to pounce. 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - I'd say benevolent, arrogant and annoying. Benevolent because I can really be kind and soft with my words, which is the only problem I have with manipulation and stabbing people in the back, but to be honest, that doesn't bother me too much. Arrogant because I'm the cockiest person you'll ever meet. And, annoying because I talk alot, I make uneasy statements and all in all I basically confuse everyone. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - I'd take my iPhone so I can bingewatch netflix series all night! 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite big brother player in real life is James Huling. He's an asian countryboy! Amazing! He's funny, he likes to pull pranks on the other houseguests, and he's like me! Benevolent, arrogant and annoying. He's my favorite because me and him relate in so many ways, and he's someone I enjoyed watching on television. 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fears outside of the game are spiders, because they're big and creepy and you don't wanna be around them. Inside the game, knowing my benevolent personality, I'm normally scared of people who are outgoing and upfront. I don't wanna be confronted all of a sudden because of a game move I was practically forced to make! 'Are you excited? ' - Yes, yes. YES! I'm really excited to play this game. I'm ready to bring in my game and show everyone else that even someone like me can win a longterm (even though I proved this in BBH, but there's new people in this community and I'll just show them if they're not in BBH) and I'm ready to see what this game has in store for me. Big Brother 9 Brisk entered the Big Brother house with a very interesting strategy. He quickly made allies with fellow housemates and was in a good position after winning the first HOH and remaining as such following the BOTB. He didn't win many competitions after, and let others take falls before he had to try. He finally won another HOH during week 8, and was able to play the week as such. However, he was targeted shortly after and placed 8th. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History *Note: Spaniel was originally a Have-Not in Week 8, but became a Have after winning HOH. Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He always voted in majority. Category:8th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:LGBT Houseguests